The Meeting
by Katherine Pierce the bitch
Summary: This is my first fanfic about  my fav couple Damon and Katherine.   English is not my first language! damon is in the beginning still human but don t worry.  Katherine meets Damon and from that moment there story beginns.A lot will happen!  Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Pilot The Meeting

**Chapter 1 Pilot (The Meeting)**

Andrew Williams had no idea, that this Night would be his very last!

He had no clue about his miserable Destiny, writing in Stone already

and therés nothing he could do against it.

She laughed, it was not a normal laugh or even a warm laugh out of Heart.

Her laugh was full of mischief and joy, about the Fact, how easily she drain Andrew

bloodless.

Well, his blood wasńt as tasty, as the 4guys before him but she was sure that her

hunger for blood, has come to an end, at least for tonight.

Katherine stepped back from the dead Body.

Her hair was Black and curly, her lips were red just like red Roses.

Her eyes...

...her eyes were black to gray but sometimes when Katherine saw her

reflection in a mirror, then she saw something red glow in her eyes.

One last thing she had to do now.

Katherine grabbed Andrew and started to mangled his dead body,

she wanted that this would look like and _Animal attack_, not a Vampire attack.

Here in Dusty Creek the people of this small village

have not to know, that Vampires are in this small town,

not yet at least.

"I guess no one heard you screaming like a girl", Katherine Pierce said with a

bitchy Cold smile on her face and walked into the welcomed arms, of the night.

"_Hmm what a nice back!",_ Katherine thought when she saw a Guy at the door to her

house. "Can I help you?", she asked with her sweetest Voice. The young Man turned around,

in his hands he hold a package. "Hello Mrs. Pierce-..."

"Aa NO Ms. Pierce if you dońt mind",Katherine interrupted him.

"", the young man begun again, with a heart melting smile on his beautiful face.

"I tried to reach you earlier today but it seemed that I missed you, so I thought maybe I should

try it now. Here", he said and gave Katherine the package. She throw a look at the package. It was a book that she ordered few weeks ago. "Hope you dońt mind, you wereńt at home as they came by to deliver it, so I just took it for ya.",the nameless son of God said while his eyes never left Katherinés beautiful face. "Thank you Mr.-..."

"_Salvatore_, _Damon Salvatore _",Damon interrupted Katherine this time.

"Oh please call me Katherine", she whispered. Damon looked in her eyes and he whispered back to her:"Ok Katherine , call me Damon".

"Ím pretty sure Damon, that this is not the last time we both met.",she giggled with one last little smile on her face. Katherine walked to the door. She could sense him, he was standing right behind her. She turned around in slow-motion. Damon took her hand and gave her a _kiss _

at her back of the hand and said with a seductive voice:"I know this will NOT the last time we met!" Damon let go of her hand, turned around, walked away and stood right in front of a house right next to Katherinés. He opens the door walks in and closed the door. Katherine laughed again but not as usual, this time her laugh was different.

She walked into her house and closed the door with one single thought

"_Damon Salvatore is my neighbor"_!


	2. Chapter 2 Vampires don t exist do they?

**Chapter 2 Vampires dońt exist do they?**

He felt something, like someone was lying next to him.

"_Pffff that cańt be". _Damon all the sudden open his eyes. He couldńt

move his left arm. _"What́s going on?"_ Damon throw a look to his left arm.

"Katherine",he gasped. Katherine was lying next to him on his bed.

She smiled like a little girl who gets a new toy.

"Katherine what are you-..."

Katherine lay a finger on his lips. "Shhh, please dońt act surprised. You and I

know we cańt deny those feelings we have for each other. This Chemistry, this

Passion, this bond between us.

Damon was confused. _"Damn in my bed is a crazy beauty who clearly needs some_

_attention" _Katherinés face came closer and closer to damońs every second which pass.

She kisses eyes where still closed when their lips apart. Few seconds later he finally opened his eyes again. This time it was Damon who spoke:"My first questions is what the hell are you doing here? And my 2nd question is are you going to kiss me again?" Damon smirked at Katherine and took her hand. "There is just one little problem my love!", Katherine answered. "What do you mean Katherine?", he asked.

"I _mean_ I dońt need you as what you _are_ in this moment! Damon you have to be one of my kind!",Katherine said while her eyes studied Damońs face.

All the sudden Damon started laughing and said:"Sorry but _I CAŃT . _I _mean_ if I

turn myself into a _woman_, then Ím sure I will have only eyes for myself."

"Very funny Damon.", whispered Katherine without laughing or smiling.

"_What a shame, such a beauty but no sense of humor" _Damon thought.

Her eyes went cold and kinda _dangerous _and different. Strange but somehow Damon

could _feel_ that something _bad _is going to happen. But what?

She whispered in his ear:"You know exactly what I mean."Then Katherinés face wasńt beautiful anymore it was _scary_,abnormal, unnatural. She grabbed his hair pulled is head back with a strengh, that could have killed superman. Now his throat was unprotected. _"No that cańt be. That́s not possible, is it?" _was Damońs last thought. He was struggling but she didńt notice that. "Now you understand.", she said, before showed him her teeth's, which were transforming. _A VAMPIRE._

Katherine bite Damońs throat and all he could to was...

...He woke up. _"Vampires? They dońt even exist do they?", _he thought while grabbed his watch from a table next to his bed.

Midnight_._

"_Just a bad dream..._..

_...wait no_... _not just a bad dream._

_A Nightmare!"_


	3. Chapter 3 At Sarah s diner

**At Sarah́s diner**

"Let me guess, a cup of Coffee and Steak as always.",Sarah said with a giggle to Damon who walked into her diner." U know _me_ Sarah.",Damon said while he sat down._ Sarah́s diner _was the only Place where Damon wanted to eat nearly every morning. He saw a couple of Guys sitting next to the door. Damon secretly called those Guys:" _The Lex Luthor factory"_, because they all looked exactly like _Lex Luthor_ from the _TV show Smallville. _While Damon was thinking, when the Lex Luthoŕs over there going to hunt _Clark Kent_, someone entered the diner. Damon looked up and was surprised to see _her._It was Katherine who entered to diner. Her eyes found Damon. He smiled to her. He made a gesture to Katherine, that she could have a seat in front of him. Katherine smiled back at him. She nodded. She was about to go to his table but..."Hey Angel where are your Wings?",one of these Luthor Guys was flirting with Katherine. Damon was about to stand up and gave him a free Ticket to the Hospital, but Katherine was faster with her _mouth._

She turned around the the Guy and said:"Are you Flirting with me?". The man seemed confused and started to stutter:"Ähm I-I-I was j-just-...",Katherine interrupted him instantly. "OK I think your brain _fart _right now. Girls with Asses like mine, do not talk to boys with faces like yours.",Katherine gave him a cold look and walked to Damon. _"Dońt laugh out loud. Dońt. Pull yourself together" _that was all Damon what Damon could think of, for one moment. "What a pleasure to see you here Katherine."_, _he said while he offered her a chair. "Plesurés all mine Damon.",Katherine giggled and sat down. Damon looked at Katherine. She was just soo beautiful and funny. Her black hair was darker then Night and her lips, it seems like these lips wanted to be kissed. And her eyes were just amazing. Damon realized that he was starring at her. "Do you want something to eat or to drink?", he asked her. She answered back:"A coffee would be great thank you." "Dusty Creek is a really small Village and has nothing much to offer!", Katherine whispered to Damon while she drunk her coffee. Damon just finished his Steak:"I know. It́s so small that you can hear the people at the other end of the Village fart!" They looked at each other and started laughing. Damońs face went serious. "You know I had a nightmare last night and you were in it." Damon begun and looked at his hands. Katherine hold his hand and said:"_You _can tell me your dream, when you come to my house tonight." Damon smirked at her. "OK Katherine." She stood up, took a Dollar out of her pocket and lay it on the table and went to the door. "Íll see you tonight then Damon!", Katherine said without turning around to him and left the diner. _"That could be interesting" _He thought when Sarah came to take the dishes.

_Few hours later_

"_Relax, stay cool and dońt screw it up" _Damon thought before he knocked at Katherinés house.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**The Truth**

Katherinés house was big, beautiful and elegant. Damon felt instantly welcomed and Katherine looked even more pretty tonight if that was even possible. She was wearing a _black dress_ a _sexy _black dress and High heels also in black. Only her hair was different, it was not curly as usual, it was wave less and tight up. "Welcome to my house Damon. Glad you came.", she said while showed Damon the Living room. He smirked. Beautiful house and a hot chick. _"I gotta feeling, that tonight is going to be a good night. That tonight is going to be a good good night..."_ in Damońs thoughts were playing a song called _I gotta feeling_ from the _Black eyed Peas_while he sat down on a couch. "You have an amazing house and you look absolutely stunning. Ím melting away!".

"Thank you Damon, you look good. Excuse me for a second.", she said and walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

"_Left, right, left, right." _Damon was starring at her butt. He begun smiling.

"_Which one should I choose? Bourbon? Brandy? Vodka? Baileys?" _Katherine thought in the kitchen. Watching at her little mini bar in the kitchen. She had to giggle. Katherine sensed it, that Damon was starring at her butt, when she had left the living room. After few moments she entered the living room again. In her left hand a glass with bourbon for Damon and in her right hand a glass with baileys for her self.

"Oh thanks but that wasńt necessary.",Damon whispered and stood up and took the glass with bourbon. Katherine sat down on a chair in front of him.

"Now please tell me about your dream. I want to know about it.", she whispered back to him and looked into Damońs beautiful eyes which had a gray to blue colour. He begun:"I had a nightmare, you were in my bed, but...

I dońt know, you wereńt yourself. We kissed and you told me to turn into one of your kind. The next thing what happened was, that you bite me. That's so stupid I know in my nightmare Kat you were a _Vampire_. Your face, your teeth and you were so strong. But I mean it was just a silly nightmare nothing else.

"_Perfect"_Kat was thinking with a smile. Damon spoke again with a Seductive voice this time:"Are you going to show me your bedroom?". She giggled and shook her head. For a moment her eyes went to his throat, longer then she actually wanted to look at.

"Damon you were saying that this, was just a nightmare but why give you that nightmare such a fright?"

"I dońt know, I...-", he didńt finished his sentence. Damon raised up a eyebrow and looked at Katherine with suspicion. With a lower voice and his eyes on Katherinés face he said:"How do you know? I didńt tell you that I got scared from that nightmare, after I woke up!"

Finally Katherine stood up.

"This time now Damon. I made my decision, but first I have to tell you the Truth. You want to know why I know this? Because I did this Damon. I sanded you that nightmare, to see your reaction. I have the power, the ability to do this. Damon I´m a _Vampire_. And ím going to turn you into a Vampire. There is nothing you can do against it.", she said and started walking towards him. He didńt say a thing and he putted a poker face on.

"_She is on drugs, she is on drugs!" _while he was thinking this, Damon looked at her. She begun to whisper:"Oh I see you dońt believe me because you put a poker face on. Íll proof it to you!". Then Katherine showed him her Vampire teeth's. And her face was different, her eyes went black with a little red glow in it. When Damon stood up from the Couch, her face and teeth's were normal again. Katherine smiled just like a girl, who knew she was getting some candy to eat. He traced her cheek with his finger and kissed her. It was a long kiss with tongue involved. After their lips apart Katherine whispered in Damońs ear:"I will turn you. I dońt care if you want this or not. Ím doing it. You can struggle as long as you want Damon." . He kissed her again but this time more passionate. Damon held her tight. 2 minutes with tongue wrestling later, their lips apart again.

Damon looked in Katherinés eyes. Deeper and deeper.

Then...

"Turn me Katherine!"


	5. Chapter 5 Turning progress

**Turning progress**

Silence. They just look that it each other. Katherine was the first who spoke:" But at first I want to _taste your blood _before I turn you." Damon took of his jacked, his face was like a mask. He held her. His eyes studied her face. Damon tried to kiss her again but she turned her face away. Katherine´s eyes turned black and her teeth´s came out.

Her Vampire face was so not-human like but kinda seductive. Damon held her face in his hands just to look deeper in her eyes. "Do it. Turn me.", he said while he offered Katherine his throat. Damon´s throat looked Delicious. Her finger traced his throat soft, slowly and smooth. The way she licked her lips was sexy and also weird. She took her time while she came closer and closer to him. Slowly she opened her mouth. Damon could see her teeth. Katherine knew where she had to bite she wouldn´s make a mess, she didn´t wanted to waste his blood. Katherine opened her mouth even more if that was even possible. Fast but smooth she sank her teeth into his throat. It didin´t hurt at all.

"_Like 2 needles" _he thought while he held her. In the next moment he felt joy and peace but one sound was weird for him. Damon heard her swallow his blood.

He felt weak, enough now she had to stop now. She didn´t. Damon pulled with his last strenght left, Katherine away from him. On her lips was his blood. She smiled and licked her lips again.

"Sorry your blood was just amazing. I nearly wasn´t able to stop but soon you will understand, the hunger and the desire for blood, like yours which is just so delicious."

He was angry she took to much of his blood. "What´s next?" he asked her. "Short form for you. You have to drink my blood because you can only come back if you got Vampire blood in your System. Then after you drunk my blood you have to die. After you came back you have to drink human blood to successfully end the progress!", Katherine answered quickly. She bit her lip, blood came out. Damon watched her lip then he kissed her and sucked her lip. Her blood was _disgusting_. It was awe full but he ignored it and kept sucking her blood.

This time, it was Katherine who pulled Damon away. She giggled then she hugged him. It was to fast for him to even notice what happened. Katherine break his neck with one move. He crashed on the floor. Then...

..."What happened?", Damon growled and stood up slowly. He raised his eyebrows and said with a lower voice to her:" Wait know I know. Human blood is up next right? Let́s go get some!". Katherine hold him back, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That´s not necessary. Turn around I found someone for you. You can suck it now but don´t hesitate just suck the blood you are going to love it Damon!", Katherine said and pointed behind him. Damon turned around to see who Katherine brought. In she shadow he saw someone standing against a wall. The person stepped into the light.

Damon´s face went pale just for a second.

It was _Sarah_!


	6. Chapter 6 BITE HER

**BITE HER**

Sarah just looked at them. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes were shining and her hair was messy. "How long is she standing her already?" Damon said to Katherine without any emotions in his voice. His eyes pierced Katherine´s face then Sarah´s. "Long enough. Don´t waist time honey go for it. Why are you waiting Damon? BITE HER!", she spit at him. Katherine´s eyes were full of joy. Sarah stepped into the dark again. She was shaking even more. She started gasping while Damon started walking towards her. His eyes went cruel to her throat. Damon licked his lips while Sarah shook her head and tried so find a way out of this situation. "Please don´t. It́s me Sarah remember? Damon..."

Before she could finish Damon pulled Sarah to his chest. Tears fell down her cheek. Slowly he stroke Sarah´s hair away from her throat. Katherine sat down on a chair to watched the whole scene with a smile on her face. Sarah begun to fight against Damon.

But it seems like he didn´t care. His teeth´s crushed in her skin. _"It feels so good!"_ he thought while his eyes were closed. Warm blood run down his own throat. He took big gulps. Sarah was screaming but her voice broke up after a few moments. The pain she was feeling was horrible. Damon enjoyed drinking her blood. The taste of blood for him, was like for a child the taste, of candy. Like a piece of trash he throw Sarah´s dead body away from him. One last time he licked his lips. Damon turned around at Katherine. She stood up but before she even could move toward him, he was already standing next to her. In a _hot aggressive _way he pulled Katherine closer to him. Almost pestering he was kissing her. His tongue was nearly touching her nodule, so deep was his tongue in her throat. _"He´s chaning!"_Katherine thought while she was fighting with herself, not to let out a groaning loud. Both were ignoring the dead body on the floor. Damon heaved her legs across his back, with high speed they entered Katherine´s bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 The First night

**The first night**

Damon slam´s the door open to Katherine´s bedroom. His lips found her´s but before she could start taking his shirt off for him, he just throw her on the bed. "I like that.", she said a little bit out of breath. "Now I like what I _see_." her eyes went to his chest and the six pack that he got. Damon took out his shirt off, on his own. Just like a typical man, his eyes went to Katherine´s boob´s. Damon did not spoke but he smirked."Playtime.", she said and giggled, her eyes were full of expectation. Katherine let out a sigh when Damon helped her out of her sexy dress and ripped her bra off of her body.

He begun to explore her body slowly, smooth and from time to time fast and aggressive. She started kissing his gorgeous chest. Her finger´s went up and down his six pack. Damon closed his eyes and let out a sigh when she licked his throat and his shoulder´s. While he pat her bare back he whispered into her ear:"Close your eyes. Just feel. Enjoy. This night is our!" before she closed her eyes he studied her beauty. Her hair was covering the pillow. Her red lips like roses were half-opened, her belly, her whole face, her voice and her long and irresistible legs...

she was perfect. Then she closed her eyes, her lips still half-opened with a picture of him in her head, Katherine let Damon have control over tonight. His ice-silver eyes made her afraid of melting away in front of him. Damon´s voice was strong and clear. She always was fond of Guys which had a strong and clear voice. He got muscles another plus point for him. Damon Salvatore is like a god. Gorgeous, funny, extremely sexy and unpredictable. Damon was licking her boob´s and he was watching her reactions to it. She was totally enjoying it. She let out a little scream, when he slide a finger into her body and at the same time he bit her shoulder and was sucking her blood. This time her blood was really good and sweet. The taste of her blood was wonderful. Damon was sucking her blood and slide his finger even deeper in her. Katherine was trying to handle the pain and the joy which crushed down to her at the same time. After his theet´s was out of her shoulder, the wound health very quick. Katherine´s hip´s went up and down to the same rhythm as his finger's in her. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. She smiled over the passion they both had. A passionate kiss followed and she was licking her own blood off his lips. Now both a little bit out of breath were looking at each other. Katherine bit her lip when he pulled his finger out of her. " What do you want?" , he asked her and played with her breast.

"I want you in me. Now!", she answered back to him. Right after she said that, what he wanted to hear, he was already in her.

_heat. Sweat. Eyes closed. Several sigh´s._

When the clock showed midnight Katherine screamed his name out full with joy and relief.


	8. Chapter 8 The Next morning

**The Next morning**

The pain forced him to woke up. He didn´t scream but he growled, like a angry animal. His skin was burning. Painfully. Slowly. Sunlight filled nearly the entire bedroom. Damon rolled over the bed, into the shadow. His body stopped burning when he hide in the shadow. The healing process begun. "Katherine.", he shouted out with anger. Katherine rushed into the bedroom and with high speed, they both run to the kitchen. He was still pissed. His eyes pierced her´s. Damon waited until she spoke first. "Sorry I forgot to give you this.", then she handled him a neck less, with a crow and a blue stone on it. He was watching it close and moved his eyebrows up. "What is this? I guess this something special or mystical or something." Katherine smiled at him and showed him, her neck less. Her´s had also a blue stone on it, not with a crow but with a _Tiger_. "This stone protects us from burning in the sunlight. The blue stones are called _Enya. _

I had a friend who made this for Vampires. Long story, maybe I will tell you, when the time is right Damon. Well anyways, you have to wear it all the time, never put it away otherwise if you prefer to die!", he was still pissed about what happened earlier this morning but he put the neck less on. Damon entered the living room and realized that Sarah´s body was removed. A little bit confused he looked over to Katherine who was trying to make some coffee. "I hope you took care of her." and with this words he stepped into the kitchen again.

He sighed and took the cup pf coffee, Katherine was holding towards him. "Yup I did, don´t you worry darling. And one thing you should always remember is, when you drain a Human _bloodless_ again, like you did last night with this Sarah chick, don´tforget to mangle them so its going to look like an animal attack. Not like an Vampire attack." both Damon and Katherine were smiling at each other. He held her hand in his and plent a kiss on her hand. "I like that little High speed-Vampire-thing. Kinda a kick." he smirked at her with his toothpaste smile. He took a sip from his coffee. "How are we even able to drink or even eat normal things Kath?"

Katherine gave him a Little kiss on his cheek and answered his question with her giggle. "As far we have a normal, healthy diet of human blood, we can eat and drink everything we want. We can drink alcohol when ever we want but it leads to many drunken Vampires here in dusty creek. There is soooo much more to discover for you Damon I´m gonna teach you that! A lot more that you can´t even imagine." a short kiss followed. "I ´m sure you noticed that Vampires have certain powers like for example the high speed. We can also hear better then humans and we can see things through the darkness. We are incredible strong and we have the power to control the mind of people. Its called _compulsion_. Its easy to learn and its also very very helpful. You can attack someone without killing him then you just erase his memory about what just happened to him, told you its easy. Awesome to be a Vampire isn´t it? I mean we have the Eternity now waiting for us." when she finished she throw herself towards him. Gently he catches her and stroke her face with his hand.

Once theire lips found each other, it was hard for them to separate. Breathless they stepped back from each other. Damon kinda looked excited but Katherine couldn´t figure out why. Soon Katherine was going to know why he was so excited but not now. Tonight. "I gotta go now, need to take care about few things. See you later." Damon said to her and walked out of her house into the warm morning.

At this point Katherine had no idea with direction her meeting with Damon would take.

Is she going to regret it? Maybe. She had her fun, she got entertained for a while but that should chance very soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter Surprise, surprise

**Surprise, surprise**

Katherine woke up from a noise. The Noise came from the front door. _"Just come on in. Whoever you are Ím gonna kill you anyways!"_ she thought while all the sudden the front door opened up all by itself. Damon appeared . In his hands 2 keys and a sexy smirk on his beautiful face. _"Wait a second. What does he want here? And these keys?"_ she thought while she was getting more and more angry. Damon closed the door and if nothing special happened he took her hand, both of them entered the living room. Katherine sat down on a larger couch and Damon sat down right next to her what strangely made her more angry, then she is already.

"_She looks angry but why? Maybe my little kitty missed me to much. Anyways, my news gonna make her smile for sure."_ he thought while his smile got brighter and brighter. "Remember, when I said that I had to handle a few things. I sold my house Katherine. I mean we dońt need no 2 houses and youŕs is better then mine. Then I got the keys for your house and you didńt notice it, I wanted to surprise you. Awesome isńt?" when Damon finished, her smile froze on her face. It was a fake smile and her inner voice was screaming _NOOOO_. For Katherine that wasńt her plan, that wasńt that, what she wanted. What́s next now? She had no idea. He really seemed to be happy, about the fact, that he was moving in to her. But she wasńt, to be honest.

The fake smile was still on her face while she nodded at him and tried to hold her anger back. "How did you sold your house? I mean we Vampires have to be invited in, before we can enter a house or any building that people are living in. How did you do that? Why? How?" softly he put a finger on her lips and stroke her hair. After a while he answered her questions. Damon told Katherine that he had a housemate, the Guy invited him into his own house. Then he told, that his housemate, was always fond of his house since he moved in to Damon. So he sold his house, to his housemate.

While he kept talking how successfully he sold his house, Katherine just notched out and was thinking. Should she let her anger out or try to find out in which direction is whole _moving in to Katherine_ thing is going to take? she was confused and angry. _"Come on girl. I want to know which direction ist going to take. Ím gonna give it a shot."_, she was thinking and then she realized that he was already finished with his monologue. They both smiled at each other. _" Dońt let him notice that you didńt even listen to him. Just pretend like you did and nod at him. That should be enough."_ she told herself while she truely was nodding her head.

After a few moments of silence she asked him about his stuff like clothes. Damon answered very fast to her question. "I got my clothes and some small things you know, but thats all I need. And I wońt take much space promise." then he smiled at her for unbelievably nearly an entire second. _"Damn I think I will need sunglasses, next time when he smiles at me. He got this toothpaste-smile." _Katherine thought and wrapped her arms around him. Both seemed to be tiered. Damon took Katherine to_ their _bedroom now. Both of them needed some rest. Before Damon Salvatore fell asleep he was thinking about Sarah his first firend since he moved to Dusty Creek and how he killed her. And how Katherine took care of her.

Few minutes past away and he fell asleep with Katherine lying next to him.


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected

**Unexpected**

It was nearly dawn when Damon and Katherine arrived at their house. They went to the neighbor villiage from Dusty Creek which was _Evender._ They didńt want to risk to hunt too much in their own villiage and so getting in trouble soon or later. Time past very fast, Damon couldńt believe that he moved in to Katherine just 6 months ago. He and Katherine drained more than just one human bloodless, they were just so hungry. 2 woman and 3 Guys. He mangled a guy and Katherine burned the others in a dark alley. He was enjoying being a Vampire. Damon didńt regret it at all.

Only this whole: - _"You have to be invited in, into someonés house so you can come and go whenever you want."_- sucks. Katherine and Damon talked about the fact, that they need to choose tneir walking, breathing human bloodbank on 2 feets more carefully. They both came to the decision to drink from homeless people in _Evender_. And that only once or twice the week. "I will take a shower now. It wońt take long." she said to him with a little smile on her face. He smirked and asked: "With me or without me?"Katherinés smile got brighter when she answered back to him: "Without!" and than the closed to the door to the bathroom. A thought came to Damon. In _Evender _was a big party tonight in a club. _"Why not having some fun with my lady love? _he thought and smirked again. But he needs some rest to be fit for the party tonight. The club was called: _Till Dawn_.

The water run down her body. While Katherine took a shower she started to think about Damon Salvatore. _"He ́s doing good ím more than impressed from him. Wasńt so sure if he would handle, being a Vampire but he is strong. Strong and sexy and just so gorgeous."_ she smiled. _"The sun is rising but tonight is a big party in the club "Till Dawn" me and Damon should check it out tonight."_

Katherine opened the door, she stept out of the bathroom covered up in a _really_ _short towel_. The towel was black. Both liked the colour black. He looked at her with a simple smile on his face and his eyes went down her body then he clapped for 2 seconds at her. Like out of one mouth they both suggest to go to "Till Dawn" tonight.

Loud music, dark corneŕs and at the top of that, Humans and Vampires togehter at one place. Dancing together, making out. The Humans didńt know that they were dancing or even making out with some Vampires. Those Vampires were diffrent from Katherine or Damon. They looked like homeless people or something. And they had nothing on them with the stone _Enya _. So they had to disappear when the sun rises, so they dońt burn in the sun and become to ashes.

Damon compelled the young barkeeper and came back to his lady with an irrestible look on his face and 2 shots of Wodka in his hands. Handleing her one shot and drinking the other, both looked at the strange people and Vampires laughing, dancing, some of them drunk and some about to get drunk soon. In nearly every corner a stripper poll with girls dancing on them nearly naked and some of them, wereńt even pretty. But they all could dance very seductive well, the pretty girls at least. Just as he wanted to look at Katherine she was gone. 1 second ago she was standing right next to him. But not anymore. Now she wasńt. He felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked around. A woman appeared nearly pretty but thank god not half naked like the other girls in here. She was drunk and she looked at him, like she was about to _eat_ him. He started acting like she was just air around him. He didńt want to notice her or even look at her. Why staring at ohther girls when he had the most prettiest girls in his _undead living but still kinda dead_ life. All the sudden the girl have him a hug, giggled a few minutes and said too loud: "heeeeey wanna dance? Ím sure we will have some fun _togehter_!" Damon was surprised stepped closer to her and he answered back to her, as loud as she did: "Noooooo!". now the girls looked pissed and sad at the same time. An aweful moment later she walked away from him. Another wodha shot followed the first. His eyes and mind were searching for Katherine. For _his_ Katherine. Damon was just about to get _really_ pissed but than he finally saw her. On the dance floor having so much fun. Without him. But..

..with a _other _guy. Obviously human, he couldńt dance _at all_. Vampire at least had some style they knew how to cover up, if they couldńt dance at all. Laughing, also giggling dancing dirty with that imitation of _Adam Sandler in: dońt mess with Zohan_.

Dark power and angrer surrounding him, he ingnored the human people and all the Vampires around him and with High speed he rushed to Katherine, to disturb their little _Dirty dancing act on the dance floor_. His eyes pierced the _Zohan guy_ while he grabbed her arm and pullder her close to his chest. He looked up and down at this guy wooow he really looked like a fusion of _Zohan _because of his dance style and like _Mr. Bean_ because of his clothes. Sometimes Katherine had a really terrible taste but maybe she was getting a little bit drunk. To Damońs anger the guy spoke fisrt: "What the hell, let her go, wére having so much fun." than Katherine spoke next with a little sarcasm in her voice: "Ím sure when your grip will get even more tighter, u can break my arm before the sun will rise." Now Damońs grip was iron. Before Katherine could even realize she and Damon were already out of the club. She freed her arm, pushed him away from her and let out her own anger out on him.

"Damn it Damon! What the hell, who you think you are? Like seriously?" her voice was getting louder and louder. But Katherine was not the only one, who was angry, he was angry too, just as much as she was. Slowly he begun to walk towards her while she stept back, everytime he was about to come closer to her. "Correct me if ím wrong but wereńt we supposed to have fun _together_ meaning _with each other_ instead of seperating and having fun with _someone else_? How _dare_ you to dance with someone else than me Katherine." All the sudden he pulled her again to him. Closer, tighter. A hug. He stroker her hair, her hair was curled most of the time just how he likes it. She tired to step back or at least to push him away from her again, like she did earlier. He whispered in her ear so quit, that she had problems to understand him. But she could hear it when she just concentrate a little bit.

"No one is allowed to touch you execpt me. Or even look at you. Aaah dońt you worry I wońt kill. Let́s go, now we had enough _fun_. I swear by Dracula, the next one human or Vampire, who is looking, talking or dancing with you, will be dead."

Both started walking toward Dustry Creek. Katherine didńt say something and she didńt even looked over to him. _"He is changeing!"_ Katherine thought and felt that his grip wasńt getting softer.

Back home...

"I never followed any rules and just because of you and your jelousy I wońt start to follow them now. Ím sick of you. You just drive me crazy. Leave my house now and dońt you dare to come back Damon. Its enough!", sizzled Katherine at him.

"ENOUGH! No more word from you!, Damon also sizzled at her. If eyes could kill, Katherine would be dead right now. Both of them didńt hold back their anger tonight. Katherine took a few steps back, so she could watch his moves. Damon walked around her, slowly like a tiger who knew how to attack his quarry, in this case his quarry was Katherine. The fangs from both of them came to the surface. At the same time they started to hiss at each other. Damon took Katherine and he was just about to _bite_ her.

But then...

Both felt something, something strange.

Katherinés fangs slide in and like her legs didńt wanted to hold her anymore, she fell on the ground. She was suffering. Felt pain and a really strange feeling. Damon didńt felt any pain but he also felt some kind of _knowing_. Katherine didńt scream but she whimpert. She was struggeling against the pain. A fight was forgotten. At least for now. Damon carried her to their bedroom and lay her, on the bed.

Both knew the meaning of this strange feeling but Katherine wasńt ready to believe it. She wanted to deny it. Damon spoke to her. His voice was little bit shaking but his eyes were kinda glowing and smiling.

"We both know now, the pain must stop soon. Lét forgett this stupid fight.

Katherine you are pregnant!" after he spoke the truth the pain stopped. But her whole body shook. She shook her head. Wanted to scream, wanted to _deny_ it. She wanted to cry. She never cried but now she wanted to. Damon so happy just hugged her and hold her tight. "We are haveing a baby." he said and smiled to her so happy that he didńt notice her fear. Her hate. "I love you Katherine." he whispered at her and hold her even tighter.

"_I dońt want this baby!" _Katherine thought while she past away from the pain earlier.


	11. Chapter 11 confessions

1 **Chapter 11 confessions**

"Hey Kat I´m going hunting and don´t worry babe I´m gonna bring you some very delicious and fresh blood!" Damon said as he walked into their bedroom. Katherine was lying in their bed and was looking utterly bored. She didn´t said a thing instead she shot him a very angry look. She cast the blanket away from her and tried to get off the bed. But in the matter of seconds Damon rushed with vampire speed to her and lightly forced her back onto the bed. Katherine got angry and pushed him away and she nearly spat her next words out as she spoke:"Damon what the hell?! I´ve been lying here all day long that´s enough now. Don´t push me today I´m very much on each anyway."This time Katherine got off the bed and stood right in front of Damon.

He looked amused. Damon gently stroke her cheek and tried to lay his delicate hand on her belly, but Katherine slapped his hand away and rose an eyebrow. "What were you intending to do just now Damon?!" she asked while she was walking out of the room and into their kitchen. Damon followed her without answering her question at first. She leaned against the fridge. "Loving our child Kat!" he said with a bit of anger and disbelieve in his voice. "What about you Kat?" he asked her with a calm yet dangerous voice and leaned against the kitchen door and watched her carefully. _"I better say what he wants me to say right now."_ Katherine thought and stopped playing with her curly hair for a moment to look right into his face.

She let out a small sigh, like a child forced to do her homework before having dinner. "What about me _honey_?!" she asked sarcastically and rose both her eyebrows this time. She didn´t wait for him to comment on this, she continued her sentence as she noticed Damon was getting tired of her attitude. "Ooh right, you mean the baby. Yeah I love it, too. Can´t wait for it to pop out." she lied without blushing but she knew that he wasn´t quite convinced of the answer she gave her. Without thinking she stretched and grabbed a bottle of good old whiskey. Before Katherine could realize her stupid mistake it was too late. Damon rushed to her and slapped the bottle out of her hands. The bottle hit the floor and burst into tiny pieces.

His fangs popped out and Katherine saw that he was already trying to restrain his temper. "I - I wasn´t thinking sorry Damon. Old habits are hard to overcome you know." she said in a hurry, and praying that it´ll calm him down. _"Calm down you love struck idiot!"_ she thought as she tried to get a certain distance between her and him. _"Fuck I need to calm down. Just think about boobs. Yeah boobs always make me happy!"_ Damon thought and for a split second a grin appeared on his face. He made his fangs slide back. He walked slowly towards her and hugged her. He started to gently caress her back and whispered an apology and vows of his eternal love in her ear. _"God if you really exist please make a pail appear next to me so I can puke right in. Seriously that is as much as I can take, even a nun would start to roll her eyes right now!"_ Katherine thought as she impatiently waited for Damon to let go of her.

He finally let go of her after a few seconds but as for Katherine it felt like a century. She tried not to roll her eyes and put a fake apologizing little smile on her face instead. Damon gave a her a kiss on the top of her head, turned around and was just about to leave for hunting. He opened the door and with a crooked smile on his face he said with enthusiasm in his voice :"We will be even more happy than now once our little sunshine rocks our world!". That was it. Katherine couldn´t take it anymore. Her fangs popped out and she let out a growl. "No, I won´t let you pull a fucking _Bella Swan_ or whatever on me Damon. I´m not giving birth to this child. And if you even think for a second that you can somehow change my mind, I really have to burst the bubble at this point but this belly of mine won´t be getting bigger, this boobs right here won´t be getting any bigger and this child will certainly not rock our fucking world!" after she finally confessed she had to take a few steps away from him incase he was trying to beat her to some sense.

He was just looking with disbelieve at her as he slowly closed the door behind him. "Hm I saw your lips moving but I couldn´t tell a thing that you were saying. I know for a vampire your age it must be hard to deal with a pregnancy don´t worry we will overcome this Kat" he said. Damon promised her to always look after her no matter what happens. But Katherine couldn´t care less. She would get rid of this baby. By any means necessary. And just if Damon read her mind he said with a voice as cold as ice:" You just made a confession to me. I think now is my turn. We will most certainly have this baby no matter what!" and with these words he left and was sure to let out his sadness and anger on one of his victims today. She watched him leave, her fangs still popped out. She made her way to their bathroom._ "Now I definitely will get rid of it Damon. Be sure of that!"_ she thought as she closed the door to their bathroom.


End file.
